Clairvoyance
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by the Trailers. And no, this is not just about a potential Team. Oh no, you'll be seeing more than those. You'll be seeing all manners of folk here. Some are busy plotting their schemes in the shadows, waiting to set it ablaze. Others are merely trying to get by, surviving in this world. Rated T for language, blood, and violence. CH1 updated.
1. A brief introduction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I do own all OCS that'll appear here in the future.**_

 _ **Clairvoyance**_

 _ **A Brief Introduction**_

The office. Not exactly the most exciting place in the world. Usually you have to death with papers, often nothing more than walls of text. But this wasn't some white cage, some crowded workspace. Oh no, there was plenty of space in this room.

The room was littered with clockwork and emerald glass. The ceiling was a glass window, with an even complex mechanism above. The table bore a silver frame, stretching out to several feet in a curved angle. The chair behind appeared to be of a mechanical nature, judging by the hydraulics built into it. Behind them was a massive window, doubling as a massive clock.

The occupant residing within the chamber was a peculiar figure. He was a middle-aged man, bearing pale skin and hair. His eyes were a fading brown, hidden by tinted glasses. His garbs were emerald and ebony, with a scarf around his neck. In one hand was a coffee mug, with crossed axes printed on it.

Before him were several papers and photos. To his right, there was a stack of folders, all neatly in place. To his left, old newspaper clippings and files, with the occasional wanted poster. At the center were photos and reports, many of them recent.

The files covered a great variety of individuals, each with their own unique history. Some of them were potential allies, others possible enemies. Some of them have their lives recorded in great detail, others still a mystery. Regardless, there was some truth hidden within these papers, and he intended on finding them.

Some of them were still in their teens, living out their lives. Many of them were poor, or at the borderline between that and the middle class. They each have their own problems in life, something that always held them down. And yet, there was always something that kept them going.

There were some adults within the pile as well. At least one clan or bloodline was here, the surviving members written in great detail. Another man was mixed in as well, long past his prime. A tribe in the deserts of Vacuo had recently caught the interest of a fellow Hunter.

There were some fellow Huntsman within these files. He felt a bit bad for going into their personal lives, but he knew that anyone could change. He wasn't going to risk overlooking a potential traitor. Not with the world in the sorry shape as it is.

Oh, and then there's the urban myths. Many of them were some type of boogeymen in the underworld, mentioned only in whispers. Then there's talk of winged beasts flying in the midnight sky. Many scuff at this, thinking it might just be some Grimm. Others, however, believed otherwise.

The chamber doors swung open, catching the man's attention. Entering through was a fair-skinned woman around his age group. She wore a sort of business attire and a purple cape, the latter bearing a crown-like symbol. The blond-haired woman cast her emerald eyes towards the man, a slight smile on her face. In her hand was another file.

"And how goes your investigation, detective?" She teased her old friend.

"I'm doing just fine, Glynda," Ozpin joked back with a smile.

She handed him the folder, exchanging a glance of curiosity as he took it.

"How're things with Elwood and Kahurangi?" Inquired the Headmaster as he emptied the contents out.

"They're still out performing reconnaissance, but they have been updating us regularly," She replied.

The man let out a slight sigh. "Just make sure that your eye doesn't wander away from them."

The woman nodded, heading back out. Just as she her hand touched the doorknob, though, she glanced back at him.

"If I may ask, what interest do you have in those people?" She inquired, pointing at the papers littering his desk.

Ozpin's smile sank into a more neutral look. "Word tends to spread like wildfire when you know where to look," He said. "Sometimes gossip does yield some interesting truth. Other times, it's…" The man paused. "Something of concern."

"You think any of them could be a potential threat?" Glynda asked.

"Only one," Admitted Ozpin. "But it's better to be safe than sorry."

The woman stood there for a moment, processing what she just heard. She turned back and left through the door, leaving a slightly concerned look as she did so. Ozpin let out a sigh, gazing back at the papers in hand. This was going to take a while…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I do own all OCS in this.**_

 _ **Clairvoyance**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Date: Around two or three years prior to the formation of Team RWBY…**_

 _ **Location: Alhfer Pallas Orphanage (Somewhere near the Kingdom of Mistral)**_

Family. That was a word that people had always heard in their lives. At first glance, the concept is rather simple. Most people tend to think of it in the biological sense, reflecting on the concept of "parent" and "child". But there was more to this, as much as most people would like to believe.

Most people seem to think that blood alone would forever bind families together. Everybody has it in their heads that one would remain faithful to the rest for all of entirety. They think that families are invincible, immune to the forces of reality. As great as humans can be, they're all so flawed. And are often so ignorant to the harsh truth.

People tend to have an affinity for that and deceit these days. Many are quick to betray their "loved ones", often for their own personal gain or pleasures. And those that don't dive to such depths are often dragged into them by someone else. Alliances can be broken, while bloodlines often fade from history. Everyone suffers from such tragedies one way or another.

But the ones that suffer the most are often the children. Many have to live with the memories of their old lives, shattered in an instant. Others hardly know happiness, cast aside like broken toys. A select few never see get to the light of day. Regardless of whatever they go through, many lose this one thing in due time…

 _Innocence._

And yet, there was something that fueled these unfortunate souls. Something that kept them from throwing their lives away, something that made them push on. This strange fire has many names: Pride, instinct, hope. Many have their own opinions on what drives Homo sapiens, yet no one has an actual answer.

Whatever this strange thing is, many intend on keeping the torch lit. _Alhfer Pallas_ _Orphanage_ is one such place, dedicated to helping out those that got the short end of the stick. At this institution, they can be prepared for the world beyond. Within this place, one could rebuild their lives. They can let go of their burdens and begin again.

And right now, it was having some visitors.

* * *

One was a man with jet black hair and gunmetal-grey eyes, the other a violet haired woman with yellow eyes. The husband had tan skin, the wife a healthy cream white. The man bore white and grey overalls, stained in oils and grease. His gloves were coated in dry clay, while his boots had some type of metal attached to the sides. The woman bore a purple dress, with hints of sky blue. Respectably, these were Myron and Viola Shiori.

The two stared at the building before them. It was a mix of wood and stone, built during the war that engulfed their world nearly a century ago. And while much was burned in its terrible fires, the Orphanage stood strong. This place was a testament to the human mind and will.

The couple entered the building, passing through its ancient doors. Children of various ages were moving about, each seemingly lost within their own world. They cast brief glances at the adults, but they generally minded their own business. Some of them though, seemed to have this sort of emotion behind their eyes. Some type of longing, perhaps?

They eventually found the office, not too far from the entrance. Myron knocked on the door, hoping to hear a response. A minute later, it came.

"Come on in." Came an ancient voice.

The couple complied, the floorboards creaking under their feet as they entered. A ceiling fan spun above lazily, its built in light unlit. It had no reason to shine, what with the windows allowing light to seep in. The walls on both sides held bookshelves, loaded to the rim with dusty tomes. Before them was a desk, with a filing cabinet behind it.

Sitting before them was an aging man, possibly in his late fifties. He bore hoary hair and ebony eyes, his skin a pale white. He bore a simple white collared-shirt with black dress pants, a grey tie tucked neatly into the former. His brown shoes were neatly polished, though his round glasses were slightly bent.

"Mr. Increto, I presume?" Asked Myron.

The elder nodded. "And I take that you are of the Shiori clan?" He noted.

The couple nodded. "We spoke on the phone just on the other day," Viola reminded him.

"Ah yes, I thought those voices sounded familiar," Joked the old one as he rose from his seat. "So what can I do for you?"

The couple glanced at one another before they spoke. "We'd… like to adapt a child," said the woman, choking on the words a bit.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" He asked delicately.

"No," The husband replied. "It's not you or this place, it has to do with us. It's just that this…" He paused, trying to think of the right words. "…wasn't our first idea for having a child."

This puzzled the elder. What exactly did he mean by that? Surely they could just conceive a child of their own, no problem. Unless…

The realization hit him. "I'm… sorry about your predicament."

The couple smiled softly. "It's alright. You couldn't have known." Myron said.

The man nodded. "So, what type of child would you be looking for?"

There was a pause. "Truth be told, we don't really know. We've had experience in babysitting children of various ages, but we never really had a preference."

Increto placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm… in that case, why don't I give you the grand tour? See what suits you."

The couple nodded, letting the elder take the lead. They entered another hallway, this one in an array of colors. To their left, they could hear a maelstrom of wails and cries. The opposite was to the right, with several women tending to the little ones.

"Do either of you have any experience in handling an infant?" Asked the man.

Mr. Shiori nodded, still following the elder's lead. They inspected each child carefully, human and Faunus alike. Some of the latter possessed mammalian ears, often causing the female to go _"Awww"._ And yet, they didn't pick any of them. Even after visiting the other room, their minds haven't changed.

They did, however, find something of interest. There was a young Faunus among them, at least 7-years old. She bore golden eyes and short brown hair, with bear-like ears at the top of her head. She bore a simple pair of jeans and rose-red t-shirt, with salmon-colored tennis shoes. She looked like a worn teddy bear among her fellow orphans.

She was handling one of the newborns, singing a lullaby to it. The girl seemed to radiate something from her, something warm. The adults found themselves succumbing to the infection, yet they didn't bother to resist it. If anything, they allowed the warmth to sweep them away, to pluck at their heartstrings.

The elder already knew those symptoms too well. "Kuma has a rather infectious personality, doesn't she?"

The couple nodded. "What's her story?" Asked the wife.

The man frowned. "A woman in rags came to someone's door, carrying her baby. She shoved the child into their arms before dying from malnutrition. They sent the girl here when the orphanage closest to them turned them down. Been here with us since then."

The young ones frowned. "Nobody knows the identities of her parents?"

"Her mother was identified, but her father was never found. Many assumed that she was a prostitute impregnated by her pimp. Right now, it's all just speculation."

"Is she even aware of any of this?"

"Nope. Doesn't seem to bother her at all, though. If anything, she seems to take joy from it. Guess everybody loves a good mystery."

That frown turned upside down at that moment. "Ever since she came here, she'd bring a smile on everyone's face. A personality like hers is rather healthy in these times. Shall we continue?"

Nodding, the couple moved on to inspect another age group. This time, it consisted of toddlers. Just as before, the adopters searched through the field of youth. And much like before, they found nothing of interest. The trio moved on.

They made their way towards another hallway, this one marked by windowed doors and numbers. Closer inspection revealed that it was modeled after something from a school. In fact, this area _is_ one. The couple were rather astonished by this revelation.

"We might not possess the fancy stuff that Sanctum or Signal have," Admitted the man. "But we're always up to date on the world today. Science, history, art. The pillars of society today are all taught here."

Peering through each glass opening, they could make out warm-brown walls and dozens of tiny desks. Children wrote, drew, sang, read, debated, and worked within those rooms. Their ages ranged from that of a five-year-old to those in their late teens.

"The younger generations general tend to stick to one class and teacher, whereas the teens have their own schedule." Explained Increto. "Works just like a real school would."

Myron's eyes caught something. Sitting in the far back was a small lad, around ten-years-old perhaps. He bore dark eyes and blond hair, his garbs in a worn olive-green and wooden-brown. What really made him stick out were the crutches beside his desk. Though there was some wear on them, they seemed to be as sturdy as steel.

"Who's that one?" Asked the younger man.

The elder smiled. "That would be Timon L. Crofton."

"What's wrong with his legs?" Asked the woman.

The man frowned. "No idea. Something about lacking a certain vitamin or the like. Whatever the problem is, it's made it difficult for him to walk without some help. He's taking vitamins for it, but I'm not sure how much good it'll do him in the long run."

The trio left, heading further down the hall. They toured across the eternity of the building, scanning kids of all ages. They wrote mental notes to themselves for each one they looked at. Apart from the crippled lad, nothing really stuck out much.

That changed until they came to the backside of the house. Through a window, they could see what appeared to be a playground. Kids of all ages were spending their time together. Chatting among themselves, playing games, eating on some picnic tables, drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. There was a simple dirt path further back, leading into a forest.

There was a girl near its entrance, around 14-years-old. She was garbed in a worn night-black skirt and chalk-white shirt, relics from a time long since gone. She had torn white stockings and battered ebony shoes, long since deprived of their shine. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, with a _tiny_ hint of red in the mixture.

She was an underweight lass, practically skinny to the bone. Her pale skin and glassy emerald eyes made her look a ghost walking among the living. The latter hid something behind them, some type of force or emotion. It was obvious that something haunted the poor girl.

"What happened to that one?" Asked Viola, motioning towards the soul.

A sad frown came up on Increto's face. "That'd be Alyssa J. Laverne," He said. "Used to live in the mountains a few years ago. All that changed when a landslide occurred, crushing her home... and burying her parents alive. She's been a total wreck since then. I've got staff keeping an eye on her, in case she tries to… well…"

The couple didn't need him to finish to know what he was implying.

"Still, she is recovering from it all," He noted. "Likes to handle the pets here. Has a knack for poetry and art, although it can be a bit eccentric at times."

"I'm surprised pets are allowed here. I mean, with allergies and all."

"Many of them are usually kept outdoors, but sometimes they're allowed inside. 'Course, they and the kids are usually under watch when this occurs."

Myron let a soft laugh. "Sounds like she and Viola would make the best of friends," He joked lightly.

The overseer smiled. "There's one last place we need to see."

He led them down the natural lane, passing by clusters of trees and bushes. It wasn't as massive as the Forever Falls, but large enough for recreational use. They spotted kids taking strolls along more ancient roads, playing games, admiring Mother Nature. The area they were heading to, though, was one of the more… interesting parts of the Orphanage.

* * *

The place was dotted with practice dummies, wooden weapons littering the ground. There were target signs nearby, riddled with arrows, bullet holes, scorch marks, and more. Within its heart was a massive sandpit, with stones between it and the grass. Several types of seats, from lawn chairs to bleachers, surrounded the tan ring. Some of them were already filled, taken by orphans and staff. And right now, they were spectating a fight.

A group of kids were standing on one side of the makeshift arena. They were each different in some way or another, standing out from their comrades. One was a redhead with a Bo Staff, another had sand-blue hair and a wooden mace. There was a lad with orange-red hair and nunchaku, and an unarmed fellow with tan locks.

On the other side was just a lone boy. He was about five-and-a-half feet tall, and wielded a wooden sword and shield. He bore a tattered navy-blue hoodie, revealing the white t-shirt beneath it. The legs of his jeans were torn, while his grey tennis shoes were coated in dry mud. Though the hood covered most of his head, some people could at least see dark hair and pale skin hidden beneath it.

The thing that caught everyone's attention, though, was his eyes. They were mostly silver, seeming to possess the luster of a pearl or metal. Near the pupil, however, was a ring of sapphire-blue. And for a moment, people could've sworn that they _glowed_ beneath the hood.

The brawler charged first, fists at the front. The lone wolf blocked the charge with his shield, staggering a bit. A swift kick knocked him over, but he managed to dodge the foot that came crashing down. He swung his sword across the larger boy's knees as he rose. The brute stumbled a bit, but he held his ground.

The navy-blue garbed lad slashed out with his blade, striking the enemy. The latter held his arms out, shielding himself from the blows. He lashed one of them out, colliding with the heterochromia-eyed boy's face. While the lad was stunned, the larger boy tore the shield out of his opponent's hands and cast it aside.

This time, the boy had to rely on agility to survive. He ducked, sidestepped, and rolled around the kid, keeping his distance whenever he could. It was almost as if he was caught in some dance, following a silent rhythm of instinct and adrenaline. Sooner or later though, the invisible record was bound to break.

That chance came when the tan haired boy was slowing down. He had exhausted most of his energy by now. The hooded figure swung his sword across the brute's back, slashing it a good few times. He spun around him, sending his weapon's flat side right into his opponent's face. The towering lad fell backwards, emitting a loud _"thud!"_ as he collapsed.

 _One down, three to go._ The visitors noted.

The sand-blue boy was the next to enter, charging in mace first. The dark haired lad lashed out as well, locking weapons with the other kid. The two struggled, trying to overpower one another. The larger child managed to shove the smaller one back, knocking him over a considerable distance. He rolled back onto his feet, noting the shield out of reach.

Dodging another swing from the other kid, the hooded one made a mad dash for his tool. The other kid gave chase, tackling and pinning him to the ground with the blunt weapon. The azure haired boy proceeded to pound his fist onto the child's face, the latter using his free arm for defense. He noticed the charge brought him right before the tool, though.

Freeing his other arm, he retrieved the shield and bashed it into his captor's skull. Shoving him off, he lashed out his blade. The other child managed to parry one of the blows with his mace, following up with a bash. His target blocked the second blow with his shield, though, parrying it. He used the opportunity to kick the blue haired one back, followed by a fury of stabs and slashes. The second opponent fell to the ground, defeated.

The remaining combatants both leapt into the ring, weapons raised. The dark haired boy was rather surprised by this turn of events. He braced himself, shield before him. He lashed out at the redhead with the bo-staff, only for him to sidestep the assault. He backed up towards the edge of the arena, staff before him. He was obviously going for a charge.

What happened next captivated everyone. The redhead ran forth, slamming the staff's end onto the ground. The momentum carried him upwards, soaring over the teen. He landed behind the startled boy, smashing the stick into the back of his head.

The boy with the nunchucks wrapped one around his blade, yanking it out of his hand. The other swung his staff right at his feet, knocking him down. The boy still had his shield, though, and was able to deflect the next blow. He returned the favor by shoving his foot into the enemy's knees, toppling him.

Just as he rose, the red-orange haired lad struck back. The hooded one held his shield out, but it could only cover so much. Wherever it stood, the other always found some opening to exploit. The redhead had already recovered by this point, and was already charging towards him. Both of them had him surrounded, cornered right between them.

The redhead had his staff sticking out, almost like a lance. That gave the dark haired lad an idea. Backing away from the whirling batons, he shifted towards the other opponent. When the makeshift lance came close, he charged towards him, sliding under the pole as he did so. He collided into the enemy's leg, toppling him again. This time, though, he didn't get the chance to meet solid ground.

In the same instant he slide into him, the hooded one brought his shield right into the falling boy's chest, heaving him over his head. The momentum shifted to his victim, causing him to crash into the other opponent. The projectile was knocked out cold upon impact.

The dark haired boy skidded to a stop, rising back onto his feet when he did. He spotted the last man standing, shoving the tired lad off of him. Just as he got back up, another missile crashed into him. This time, it was the wooden shield. And just as he realized this, a foot stomped onto his chest. He found himself starring face-to-face with the lone wolf. Both of them knew that it was already over.

"Enough!" Shouted Increto, raising a hand.

Everybody turned their gaze towards him. The hooded one backed off, letting his opponent catch his breath. Some of the spectators entered the arena to tend to the combatants. A woman in white came to the navy-garbed one, carrying a medpack.

"You alright?" She asked.

The victor nodded, wincing in pain a bit.

The woman chuckled. "That little head of your got rung like a church-bell back there. Let's make sure that it ain't as dented as one."

The boy removed his hood, revealing the face beneath it. Now the visitors could see him in full. The eyes seemed to have lost their glow now that their dark cloak was gone. His hair was like charred wood, a dark mix of brown and black. With the hood and that glow, he seemed like a ghost. Without them, he looked just like any other human.

The nurse was inspecting his face, noting the numerous bumps and bruises around it. He also had a bit of a black eye, but it didn't look too bad. She also noted a speck of blood on his lips. Whipping it off revealed a tiny slit on his lower lip.

"Looks like it busted open a bit during the fight. Doesn't look that long or deep, though. Might just use cream on it for right now, see how it heals."

While she and the other staff were patching the fighters up, Myron turned to the headsman.

"Are your folk always this rough?" He asked the elder.

The man let out a soft chuckle. "Not always, though we all do tend to get carried away at times. Then again, the world isn't exactly a gentle fellow either. Life can be a cruel thing, Mr. Shiori, and we want the children to be ready to face it."

Mr. Shiori nodded, knowing the lesson all too well. Viola glanced down at the fighters, a bit awed by their performance. She didn't make it known to the men, but she was also surprised by how up-to-date they are with the rest of the world. Were all orphanages like this, or just this one?

"Mr. Increto, how exactly do you fund for all of this?" She asked.

The man seemed a bit surprised by the question. "All of what? The training grounds?"

"Maybe that too, but I was really referring to… well, _everything_. The classes, the nursery, the staff. You'd probably need a fortune to able to afford all of that."

"We still have some connections to society," He replied. "These grounds have a place in history, and many wish to preserve it. We have some donations and fundraisers coming through each year. Lot of the staff were majors in a number of fields as well. Soldiers, medics, nurses… heck we even have some retired professors and Hunters within our ranks."

"What about you?" She noted. "What did you do before you came to this place? You obviously hadn't been at this game for all your life."

The man grinned. "Spent most of my life as a Hunter. Graduated from Beacon, you see. Became a professor there after time caught up with me. Retired here after my older brother passed away. I was the only living relative of his, so I inherited it."

"Wait, _inherited?'_ Noted Myron. "You mean your entire family owns this?"

The elder nodded. "Technically, my brother's side owns the majority of it, but his grandchildren aren't old enough to inherit this."

"What about his children? You know, a son or daughter?"

The man frowned. "They… left this world a long time ago. Their children moved in with their grandfather, and he passed away back a few years ago. Right now, they're living with their aunt back at Signal. So until they reach the age and discipline needed for the job, I'm sitting right here."

"And how do you feel about this? Being stuck with something you never asked for?"

Increto chuckled. "If I were a few decades younger, I'd consider this to be some kinda prison. I'd probably prefer to roam the world and plunder it of its secrets. But in my current state, though, I can't really do much. I'm too old to be digging up old ruins or hunting Grimm. This position gives me another chance to make myself useful to society in some way. Besides, it helps in passing the time anyway."

The couple didn't bother to reply. There was no need for that, considering that their understanding was practically imprinted on their faces. When they turned back towards the arena, they found that it had already been emptied. The fighters and staff have long since left. It was high time that they did too.

On the return trip to the main building, something burned within the husband's mind. He kept thinking about the boy with the strange eyes, the one with the hood. There were a number of unique individuals among this strange party, but him…

"Mr. Increto," Spoke the artist. "Who was that child with the hood? The one with… what's the term for his eyes' condition?"

"' _Central Heterochromia'_ might the phrase you're looking for?" Answered the man.

"Yes, that. Thank you."

"That would be Kai," Revealed the man, turning his gaze towards them. "Kaimana Canus Doran. He's… a bit of a prodigy for this campus."

"I can tell," Noted Mr. Shiori. "So what's the story behind that one?"

The man stopped, giving the name a strange look. "None, as far as I can tell."

The couple stared at him. "What do you mean, _none_?" Inquired the wife.

"...I mean that there's hardly any records on him. All we've been able to scrounge up were his name and date of birth. No signs of either of his biological parents, no place to indicate where he was born at. Nothing."

Myron placed a hand on his chin, taking in the information.

 _Interesting..._ he thought to himself.

At this point, the trio had already returned to the orphanage. The man opened the door for the couple, letting them pass by. Leading them back into the office, they all retook their seats from earlier.

"So," Increto said. "Find anyone of interest after all this?"

The lovers looked to one another, whispering to each other. After a minute, they glanced back at him with a smile. "After some consideration," Began the husband. "We've narrowed our choices down to four."

"And who would they be?"

"Kuma, Alyssa, Timon, and Kai," Said the younger man. "We'd like to speak with them first, though. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Replied the elder. "In fact, that's how things usually roll here."

The man brought up his telephone, dialing in various numbers and making some calls. The thing was a bit of a relic, likely from his youth. A few minutes later, all four came into the office, staring at the couple. There was a brief moment of silence in the air, yet so much was said in it.

Kuma and Timon clung to the older kids, much like how a younger sibling would with an older one. The fomer stood close to the latter, allowing him to lean on her shoulder whenever the boy seemed to be losing his balance. Both of them keep their smiles on their faces, holding their optimism. Such a trait was admirable, even with their predicaments in life.

Alyssa straightened her skirt and placed her hands behind her back. She tried to give a pleasant smile, but ending up being a bit of a nervous wreck. She glanced back at the younger ones, seeming to absorb their enthusiasm. She cast a concerned glance at the eldest of the pack, though.

Kia had his arms crossed, eyes narrowing as he gazed at the adults. He seemed to be studying the visitors, analyzing them. Something shifted behind those orbs, likely supposition. There was a flash of recognition within them orbs as they turned towards the elder, and something else… trust? Yes, trust and concern.

He glared at the couple, but the other teen put a hand on his shoulder. She stared into those strange eyes of his, speaking in a silent tongue. Whatever her message was, it seemed to put him at ease. He still held a wary posture, though.

"These folks would like to have some small chat with y'all," Increto said. "Who'd like to go first?"

The Faunus held her hand up, hopping up and down like a rabbit. The man chuckled as she ran towards the adults.

"You're Kuma, right?" The woman asked. The child nodded eagerly. "What do you do around here?"

The little one tapped her chin in a playful manner. "I help the grownups with a lot of stuff. Dishes, laundry, cleaning, babysitting. Anything for anyone in need."

"So you like helping people?"

The girl grinned. " _'See a need, fill a need.'_ " She replied. "That's what Nurse Eloise says all the time. There's all kinds of people in the world, but many of them can't really stand on their own. Sometimes people need a shoulder to lean on."

The woman smiled. "Wise words coming from a wise woman."

The man turned towards Timon. "So what's your story, lad?"

The boy shrugged as best he could without toppling over. "Nothing much. Same as every other kid's story, just trying to survive."

"Is your condition making it difficult for you?" Noted Myron.

The boy grinned. "Nah. Bit of a pain to deal with, but that's life in general. Besides, that's what friends are there for these days."

"Friends like Kuma?"

"Yep… and these two." The boy motioned towards the teens.

"Is that so?" The man turned towards Alyssa. "You his nurse?"

"And everyone else's." The girl replied, her face brightening up. "Been looking at the medical side of things for a while."

"So you plan on being a doctor, eh?"

The girl nodded. "Someone has to patch our warriors up." She said with a bit of a smirk, casting a glance at the other teen.

"They get themselves ruffled up often?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. They always put up a fuse, even when outside of the ring."

"Any of your pets give you the same trouble?"

The teen blinked. "Increto told you about them?"

"Only that you're a natural with them. Didn't say anything about the actual fellas themselves."

She paused, straightening her skirt a bit. "It's true, I do tend to handle the pets here. There's Shi, our rabbit. White as snow, and as wild as the wind. Then there's Periwinkle, our cat. He's a chartreux, you see, so he tends to be rather… well, _sly_ to put it politely. And there's Uaithne, our-well, _my_ \- turtle."

" _Your_ turtle?"

"Yes, mine. Found him in a pond near here a few years ago. Increto let me bring it in since he prefers water. We keep him in a tank near the exit."

"And you have no problem handling him?"

"None at all."

The man laughed a bit. He turned to face the final child, still under those watchful eyes of his. The elder casted a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Kai, would you like to say anything? Ask these folk some questions?"

The boy stood silent for a moment, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

The man blinked a couple of times, processing the words. He slapped his hand onto his face, cursing himself. He should've introduced himself to them firsthand.

"Forgive this fool for getting ahead of himself like this," He said. "The name's Myron Shiori. This right here is my wife, Viola." He motioned towards the woman as he introduced her. "I usually work as a sculptor at Mistral. She's more of a writer and musician."

The boy raised an eyebrow, processing (or rather assessing) the information. It lowered back down, indicating that he was satisfied with the answer. That calmed the man a bit.

"Judging from how you gave those boys a good thrashing earlier, I'm gonna wager that you're the fighter among this group?" He continued.

The boy's eyes widened a bit. "…one of them, actually." He said. "Alyssa's another."

The man glanced at the lass. "I'm not much of a fighter," She said. "More like a scout, really. I can put up a bit of a fight, but knucklehead here is the real hero." That earned her a bit of a glare from the other teen, but she just giggled right in his face.

"I'm surprised that you aren't attending Signal or Sanctum at this rate," Said Mr. Shiori.

"They're… bit of a long way from here." Said Kai. "Even if they weren't, don't think we can really afford to go to either one."

"But would you attend either one if given the chance?"

There was a pause. "…maybe," The strange-eyed one admitted.

The man chuckled softly, looking the boy right in the eye. "I think I can help you with that."

The group jumped a bit, glancing at each other then back at the man. "My wife and I happen to live near Sanctum," He revealed. "I do commissions for the school on occasion, and Viola makes regular trips to Patch. If you come with us, you'll have a chance of training with actual warriors. "

That caught the boy's attention. The man decided to continue further.

"Increto says that he once worked at Beacon Academy. From what I've heard, it's a living legend these days."

He turned towards the headsman, waiting for a reply. "You're darn right it is." The elder said. "One of the finest works of mankind. Went there when I was a young lad, and served as a professor after I graduated. Place certainly lives up to its name."

The kids looked at one another, taking in the information. Their eyes didn't bother to hide the awe and fascination within them. The chance of attending an Academy was already tempting enough, but to bring up Beacon… now _that_ was rather tempting. Most of them looked like they were about to hop on the boat.

But Kai remained torn. On one hand, he could see the advantages of going to an Academy. He could at last return to the world, to bask in its sights. He wouldn't be chained to one single spot anymore. He would be free.

But on the other hand, he didn't fully trust these strangers just yet. He hadn't ever heard of them before (though he supposed that it was due to the general location of the orphanage). And even if he weren't wary of them, the road ahead was shrouded in mist. He had no idea what the future had in store in either direction.

Before he could say anything, he heard someone scream. Several kids came rushing down the hall, with the staff behind them. Increto ran through the door, facing the nurse from earlier.

"Eloise, What in the world's going on?" He asked.

Before she could answer, there was a roar. From the sound of things, it came from out the back. The Shiori clan ran out, the elder and kids behind them. Passing through the chaos, they found themselves at its source. A shiver ran down everyone's spine.

Several entities rushed in from the forest, entering the yard. Some of them vaguely resembled werewolves, others harboring the form of a bear. They all bore night-black fur, with bone-like spikes protruding from their limbs and spines. Their heads were protected by skull-esque casings, decorated with crimson lines and markings. Their eyes were an orange-red, gleaming like wildfires. The fist creatures were Beowolves, the second Ursai.

Before the pack were a young boy and girl, about Alyssa's age. The boy bore copper eyes and rusty-brown hair, his garbs a simple white t-shirt and grey pants. The girl possessed daffodil-yellow hair and dark eyes, with a white dress stained in dirt. And right now, they were both crawling away from the creatures.

"Grimm," Uttered Increto.

He reached for a holster at his hip, drawing out a pistol. He grasped at another holster, taking out a hidden dagger. He got into a battle stance.

"Everyone, get behind me!" He ordered.

The children heeded his words, stepping back behind him. The visitors, however, didn't comply. Instead, they drew their own weapons. The woman had a holster hidden on one of her legs, under the skirt. Her tool was a whip, the metallic rope sliding out at the push of a button. The metallic rope split open, revealing tiny blades and spikes.

The man's gloves gave off a soft glow, burnt-orange veins snaking around them. Soil and sediment encased them, creating makeshift boxing gloves. The metal on the boots' sides suddenly folded onto the front, giving them a more armored look and feel.

The elder's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "You're Hunters!?" He exclaimed.

The wife gave off a wink. "We try to keep a low profile," She explained.

The elder didn't bother to question her any further, opting to instead open fire on the beasts. The shots struck one Creature of Grimm in the chest, knocking it backwards a bit. The victims scrambled, making a run back towards the orphanage. The monsters didn't take too kindly to this, charging at the adults.

Viola was the first to strike, lashing out with her bladed whip. One abomination lunged at her, the lady rolling to the side. She countered with a swipe of her tool, slashing across its backside, cutting it in half. She let loose a flurry of slashes, twirling like a ballerina. A number of the wolf-like beasts were knocked back by her, one even being sliced into ribbons.

Myron was the second to strike, charging headfirst into a Beowolf. He leapt at the Grimm, landing his fist right into its chest. The blow tore through its flesh, leaving a fist-sized hole. The man flung the dying monster into its kinsmen, toppling them over. Another tried to lunge at him, only to meet a storm of jabs and stone. There was hardly anything left of it when he was through.

The man turned to face an Ursa, roaring at him as it charged. He knelt to the ground, the veins glowing brighter. the earth shook before him, exploding into dirt and dust. The beast was caught in the blast, launched into the air. The man leapt after it, propelling himself with a bit of Earth-Dust. He spun around like a buzzsaw, bringing his boots into the creature's unarmored belly. It smashed back into the earth, knocking back a number of Grimm.

Viola held her weapon up, the device developing glowing veins. A wave from it sent forth a crescent-shaped blast of energy, slicing into a number of Grimm. While a number of Beowolves fell, the Ursai were able to shield themselves from her attack. Unfortunately for one, the metallic rope found its way around its neck and yanked hard on it, decapitating it.

The husband summoned another wave of dirt, sending it towards some more Grimm. It took on the form of several giant spikes, impaling the monsters. Another wave of his hand formed a barrier, blocking an attack from a member of the bear-like species. A stomp sent it flying into the thing's face, exploding into dust. The man let out a kick while his opponent was dazed.

The civilians stared in awe at the Hunters, basking in their display of prowess. So entranced they were, that they failed to notice the Beowolf sneaking up on them. Just as it was about to bring its claw down on the elder, though, the children shoved him out of the way. The two helped him back on their feet, fleeing alongside him from the beast. While the other members of its kind were around the size of an average human, this one towered over everyone.

The couple broke off from their fight when they heard the commotion, startled by the sudden appearance of a Grimm that size. Before they could act, some trees nearby exploded into timber and splinters. Storming out of the dust-clouds was a massive Ursa, bearing even more armor and spikes than the usual kind. This particular specimen was an Ursa Major.

The man motioned his lover towards the elder. She nodded, leaving the younger man to deal with the rest of the swarm. She tangled her whip around its free arm, yanking it away from its prey. The beast yelped in surprise, facing the one that dared to interfere. She responded by trashing away at it, knocking it into the ground.

Just as she let out another slash, though, the Beowolf caught the whip in one of its claws. It pulled her towards it, grabbing one of her legs as she flew by. It bashed her around like some ragdoll, smashing her face into the earth countless times. Eventually, it launched her through one of the building's windows, showering everyone with glass.

Meanwhile, the man tangoed with last of the swarm. While he didn't have much trouble in dealing with the lesser Grimm, the Major proved to be a real problem. It proved to be a lot more formidable than its brothers, soaking in whatever he threw at it. He had been avoiding direct contact with it, given how the larger boys tend to have bigger brains. Seemed like he had no other choice.

Something ringed in the air, colliding with the remaining beast's armor. It turned to see Increto, pistol and dagger in hand. Myron took advantage of the distraction, forming makeshift gauntlets from the soil around him. He charged forth, slamming both fists into the Ursa's skull. It stumbled around a bit, regaining its balance. The man slide across the ground, punching its gut as he slipped under.

He wrapped one arm around its neck as he slid back out, flinging himself onto its back. His gloves glowed again, coating the monster's face in dirt. The beast thrashed around, trying to clear its eyes. He steered it right into the remaining Beowolf, leaping off just before the beast collided with its comrade. While in midair, he caught sight of a white slash decapitating the Usra. When he landed, he noticed his wife standing nearby, her dress all torn up.

Neither of them expected the Beowolf to have survived the impact, though. So when it flung the headless corpse at them, they barely had time to dodge it. It landed right on top of them, trapping them under its weight. A bullet pierced through one of its arms, making it let out a snort growl. It turned to see the old man again, pistol still smoking.

It charged at him, dodging his shots as it ran on all fours. The Grimm rammed right into him, knocking his weapons out of his hands and scattering the kids. It pinned him on the ground claws raised for the kill. He closed his eyes, his life flashing under their lids. Something disrupted that train of thought, bringing him back to reality. But it wasn't what he expected.

A burst of gunfire collided against its back, forcing a surprised bark out of the monster. It turned its head towards the source, noticing the children. Alyssa held the pistol in her hands, Kai with the dagger. It growled, looking back at the elder. It stepped off of him, shifting its attention towards the orphans.

It lunged at them, roaring as it charged. The kids split up, with the dark-haired lass still opening fire. It came after her first, lashing out with tooth and claw. Their difference in size, though, proved to be a great advantage towards it. She spun around, taunting it with each shot. Even after her ammunition was depleted, she just kept toying around with it.

Kai joined in on the action, dancing alongside his friend. The boy leapt onto the creature's leg, digging the dagger into its flesh. The thing barked in pain, reaching for the child. He dodged the Grimm's claws, climbing further upwards. He stabbed his way along the backside, reaching its skull. He didn't waste any time in jamming the blade right into an eye socket.

The beast screeched, trying to shake the boy off of it. It managed to launch him into the air, forcing the dagger out of his grip. While the lad was in midair, it snapped its jaws around his arm. Lacking the shielding of a Hunter's Aura, the Beowolf's teeth sank right into his flesh. Kai screamed in pain, his voice booming across the Orphanage. It threw him against the wall of the building, knocking whatever wind he had left in him. He collapsed into unconsciousness, going limp.

Alyssa cried out his name, rushing to his side. The Grimm strode towards them, flicking its claws. It glared down at them, growling as it came close. The girl placed herself between the two, arms stretched out at both sides. The beast knelt down, bringing its face to hers. She shuttered as its cold breath slithered onto her face.

Before it could strike, something crashed right into it. Myron was standing there, having freed himself from the dead-weight. The layer of clay extended across his arms, forming gauntlets. He leap back into battle, drawing the Grimm away from the children. Viola ran towards their side, kneeling to their eye-level. Eloise appeared as well, medical kit in hand.

"Help me stop the bleeding," The older woman instructed.

The two nodded, taking the wrapping. Alyssa tried not to look at the blood. She's never seen so much of in her entire life. Not since-

She shook her head, forcing the memories back. Now was not the time for that. Someone's life depended on her. She turned back towards her friend, examining the cuts. While some of them didn't seem too deep, they were gushing out blood. She was about to bandage them when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face the Huntress. "Let me help." She said.

The nurse gave her a puzzled look, before she reluctantly complied. Viola placed a hand on the boy's chest, closing her eyes. A strange, violet energy coated her body, drifting towards the wound. It spread across his body, taking on new colors. Dark shades of blue and black present in the mix, with hints of silver. The cuts began to shrink, closing the wounds. They lingered still, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

The woman rolled to the ground, drained of her strength. Kai awoke with a groan, shaking his head. He saw the two women and girl starring at him, the Huntress smiling.

"Did you...?" Began Eloise.

"Just unlock his Aura?" Finished the warrior. "Yes, I did."

Alyssa tilted her head." _Aura_?" She asked.

"An extension of one's soul, you could say," Replied the older woman. "Acts as an energy shield of sorts, and also has the bonus of healing wounds to a degree."

Viola attempted to rise, but ended up falling flat on her back. She tried again, only to meet the same results. In the end, she decided to crawl against the wall, beside the children.

"Course, unlocking another's Aura tends to drain the living life out of ya," She added.

A roar caught their attention, twisting their heads towards the remaining Grimm. Increto lay in a defeated heap, unconscious. Myron was holding out, both hands locked within its claws. The nurse drew out her pistol, loading a clip into it. She motioned towards the Huntress and children, ordering them to run. The younger lady was about to object, but in her current condition, she couldn't. The three made a break for it, the children supporting the fighter as they moved.

Eloise opened fire on the Beowolf, drawing it away from the man. The Creature darted towards her, abandoning the Huntsman. She kept on firing, but the bullets did little to slow it. A swipe from its claw sent her skidding across the ground, slamming into a fallen tree. As the Grimm marched towards her, Myron leapt onto its back, stirring it away.

* * *

The trio had caught up with the rest of the Orphanage, out by the front entrance. They took a sit on the porch, resting on the steps. The girl stood close to the boy, the latter still recovering from the bite. Viola kept her whip close by, though she was still worn out from ordeal. The youngest of the pack was the only one still standing, so to speak.

"Is this everyone?" Asked one of the staff.

"Eloise and Increto stayed behind with my husband to hold off the Beowolf," Said the Huntress. "Apart from them, we're all here."

One of the men was busy trying to contact authorities, yet he couldn't get a hold onto them. All everyone could hear was static. The Grimm must've knocked over a telephone line or something before the attack. Eventually, another man decided to go find them himself, taking his car to the nearest settlement. Everyone was on edge, twitchy even. Viola and the senior staff did their best to calm the crowd, knowing what sort of company the agitation would attract.

Kai rested his head on Alyssa's shoulder, staring into space. She kept her gaze on him, wondering how much longer he would last. She felt the fear slithering across everyone's feet, moving across the ground like smoke. She did her best to keep her own at bay. This was, without a doubt, their darkest hour.

The boy lifted his head from its perch, attempting to rise onto his feet. He stumbled around a bit, nearly falling off the steps. The lass held onto him, helping him downwards. The lad stared back at the path they took, back towards the battle. He took a quick glance back at the people, those strange rings glimmering in his eyes.

He was about to walk down the road when a hand pulled him back, spinning him back. He found himself staring into those jade orbs, they in turn gazing into his own. Her brow furrowed, sending him another of those silent messages. He broke off from her, pointing towards Viola. Sweat rolled down her face, soaking her outfit. He gestured towards one of the staff, his gun holstered.

The girl turned looked back him, hands on her hips. Her friend's expression didn't change. Sighing, she crept up on the employee, making sure no one saw her. Once she felt certain, she slipped the firearm off, checking the other pocket for ammo. She scrounged up a few bullets, dashing back towards the other child. He nodded, guiding her along the trail.

The backyard was in ruins. Just about everything made by man was torn to pieces. Eloise was tending to Increto while Myron fought the Beowolf. And so far, the elder was still out cold. The woman wasn't strong enough to carry him, and her back wouldn't let her drag him away. For now, all she could do was look after him.

The younger man blocked another blow from the Grimm, bringing his arms before his face. He lashed out with one of his fists, only for the beast to hop back a bit. It let the man strike again, sidestepping as he charged past him. The man cursed as he missed, calling upon his Semblance again. He conjured up a small patch of dirt, flinging it into the monster's face. While the thing was blinded, he grabbed it by the collarbone and flung it against a broken stump.

The man drew in more of the residential sediment, forging a crude mace. He waltzed up to the monster, preparing to deal the final blow. The thing noticed a particular branch nearby, large enough to serve as a club. Waiting until the last second, it grabbed the bark and slammed it right into the human. The impact sent him flying, shattering his makeshift tool. When he hit the ground, a clawed foot stomped onto his chest.

The wolf-like entity pummeled its fists into his face, his Aura fading with each it. Once it faded, the monster knelt down, snarling in his face. It reeled back, eager to sink its jaws into his skull. The man clasped his hands around its head, keeping it away from his. The creature though, was slowly overpowering him.

Something flew into its shoulder, burying into it. The beast broke off, twisting its head towards the source. The children from before were there, the boy holding a pistol in his hands. Letting out an annoyed grunt, it simply decided to walk towards them. As it got close, the boy fired a couple of rounds into each of its knees. The beast yelped, dropping to their eye-level in surprise.

Kai approached the thing, letting out a volley of iron fury with each step. The beast snarled with each hit, its growls growing louder. The boy had run out of ammunition, but he tread on. He stared into its fiery eye, seeing the rage and blood-lust behind it. That turned out to be a bad idea, as it wrapped one of its claws around his head. It smashed him into the ground, dragging him through stone and dirt as it dashed towards the building. It slammed him against the wall, his Aura flickering. Alyssa tried bashing its legs with a piece of debris, but the Beowolf just ignored her. Right now, it was more interested in payback.

It twisted him around, bashing his face into the the stone barrier repeatably. Once it caught sight of something red, it turned him back around. His forehead had split open a bit, blood running down his face. For a moment, the boy could've sworn that the Grimm _smiled_ at this. It reared its head back, eager to return the favor. The boy held his good arm out, letting the jaws clamped on it as a whole...

...yet the bite wasn't as deep as the last one. The thing's eyes widened a bit, emitting a gurgling sound. Its lower jaw dropped down, dangling in the wind. There, balled up in the boy's fist, was Increto's blade. It had buried itself in the roof of the Grimm's mouth, cutting through its flesh. The boy and beast both dropped to the floor, each leaking their own essences. Myron rose back onto his feet, forming a stake from the earth as he approached them. He impaled it through the twitching head of the creature, its body going limb. A black mist rose from its fading corpse.

The world around the child blurred, retreating into darkness. All sounds were reduced to a muffle, barely audible. He thought he caught glimpse of something flashing before his eyes, but he couldn't tell. He fought to stay away, but it was a losing battle, in the end, the blackness claimed him.

* * *

 _ **Several days later…**_

The first thing that struck him was the cold. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a white void. No, no this wasn't a void. He was in a room, but not at the Orphanage. There was a window to his right, with one stand at each side. The closest one to him bore an old lamp, its shades a fading emerald. The bed he was on was't your usual one, bearing wheels and a switch on the side. The window was hidden by some curtains, both of them in a floral white. On the farthest stand was a vase of fresh flowers. Numerous shades of blue and green were placed in the container, basking in the sunlight. The vase itself was jet-black, silver, and ash-grey. Six vague silhouettes were holding their hands together, all around the pottery. A celestial body soared overhead, falling from the heavens.

He glanced at his arms, both of them engulfed in casts. They were being held up from his sides, hanging on some strings from the ceiling. He took note of something around his forehead, some type of cloth. If he were to wager, it was really a bunch of bandages. He winced in pain, his body aching from the beating he took. Maybe taking on a Grimm like that wasn't his brightest idea after all.

"Back from the dead, eh?" Joked a voice.

Kai turned his head to face a man with white hair and crimson eyes. He bore rectangular eyeglasses, a sienna-brown with tinted lenses. There was a name-tag on his snow-white lab coat; _"Cross"_. It was obvious that he was his doctor for the day.

"Gave everyone quite the scare, you did," He continued. "Pardon my language, but that was one hell of a beating you took back there. If Miss. Shiori hadn't unlocked that Aura of yours, you'd probably be dead by now."

The boy blinked, glancing at himself. Sure enough, there was a faint glow, barely visible. He caught sight of blue, black, and silver, shimmering in the light. The energy moved like mist, vaporizing as it spread and stretched. He turned back to the doctor.

"Yep, those things are a life saver, you know. I've checked on Increto and the Shioris, and they turned out fine. Just needed to rest their heads for a day or two, and they were up and at 'em. You though, well... You'll have to spend a month or two here with us. Sorry."

Dr. Cross walked over towards the door, opening it.

"By the way, there're some folk that'd like to see you," He said as he left.

As he passed through, something came rushing towards him. It collided into his bed, grabbing the railing beside him. The blur bounced up and down, blurting his name over and over again. Several more shapes strode in.

"Geez Kuma, are you trying to shake him apart?" Laughed Alyssa as the party entered.

The Faunus giggled as she released her grip on the bed. Increto grabbed a chair nearby, taking a seat beside him.

"What you did back there was crazy, suicidal even," He ranted. "I told you to run, and what did you do? Tried to face off that thing and get reduced to a bloody pulp by it."

He paused. "But... we're all alive, so I guess that's forgivable."

Kai had a sheepish look on his face, chuckling a bit. That smile faded when something occurred to him. "Was that all of the pack back there? Did the Shioris get them all?"

The man nodded. "Yep. That Bewolf was the last member before you and Myron put it down. After the dust settled, he and Viola scouted the property for any more parties. Thankfully, that was the only pack in the area."

The elder turned his gaze towards the couple. "Speaking of which, the good man would like to have a word with you."

He rose, letting the younger man take the seat. He glanced down, trying to find the words he was looking for.

"When I saw you in that sandpit, I saw something within you. Something like a fire, burning right here," Myron said, pointing at Kai's heart. "But then again, fire usually spreads, burns everything it touches. You didn't. You stood your ground, faced the enemy head on. You put yourself between them and your friends."

There was a brief moment of silence. "There's a warrior inside of you, Kai. That much I and everyone else can tell. A spirit bubbling beneath you, longing to burst out. It's already wiggling loose after that fight, but it ain't free just yet."

The man showed the orphan a stack of papers, holding them before his face. He allowed him to read their contents, flipping through them whenever he nodded. When he got the last one, the 15-year-old noticed two signatures at the bottom of the last one. He recognized them as the handiwork of Alyssa and Timon. Below them were two more spaces, empty ones at that.

"I can help you unlock that power. I wasn't kidding about taking you to an Academy at the Orphanage. Those places are among some of the best schools on Remnant. Sanctum's the birthplace of many legends, Signal's practically a workshop. Think about it, all of the world's resources at your disposal."

He removed the clipboard from the lad's face, staring at him right in the eye. "I'm offering you a chance to see the world. To make new friends and begin again. Alyssa and Timon have already made their minds, but you and Kuma still have a decision to make. If you want to work under our wings, then just say the word. If not, then that is your choice."

The boy glared at the forms, studying them. After a minute, he made his decision. "I'm staying with Increto."

The couple were rather surprised by this. "Back at the orphanage, you said that I was the fighter among this group. There's more to that, actually. Not exactly sure if you noticed, but we aren't exactly close to civilization. We don't really have any Hunters like you around, so we have to fend for ourselves."

"What do you mean, _'like you_?'" Inquired the woman.

Kai frowned. "Most of the staff are old, long past their prime. Increto and many others aren't the fighters they used to be. They can pass the knowledge down to us, but we are the ones that have to do the fighting. That's why I can't leave them, not now. They need all the able bodies they can get. They need _me_ …"

He smiled. "And besides, you don't actually need to go to a combat school to attend entry into Beacon, right? Just gotta have the guts to take the entry exams."

The man smiled back. "That, you do have a point about." He turned towards the Faunus. "And what about you?"

"I'm staying too," Replied Kuma. "Can't leave Kai and Nurse Eloise by themselves."

The boy laughed. " _Me?_ I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"You sure?" Alyssa said. "Even without my bedside manners?"

The younger kids snickered as the teen snarled at her. While they were having their fun, Myron's Scroll pinged. The man drew out the holographic tablet, opening it like its namesake. A message had been sent to them.

"Excuse us, but we have a call to make." Said the man, raising from his chair. "Increto, you might want to come too. Think this concerns your facility a bit."

The elder raised an eyebrow, following the younger couple. The kids glanced at one another, slightly concerned. After a moment of silence, Kai spoke out.

"So… guess this is good bye then." He said.

Timon nodded gloomily. "Aye." He admitted.

Kuma came charging into Tim and Alyssa, trapping them both in a bear-hug. "Aw, I'm gonna miss yawl so much!" She cried out, nearly toppling them over.

Alyssa patted the younger girl on the head, wiping the tears off of her face. "I know," She said. "We're going to miss you too. But everybody has to leave sooner or later. Just didn't expect to be this soon."

She broke off the hug, kneeling to face the Faunus. "But maybe we'll see each other again in the future?"

Kuma sniffed a bit. "You think so?" She asked.

The older lass nodded. While the girls were chatting, the boys were having their own conversation.

"Timon, can you promise me something?" Kai asked quietly.

The crippled raised an eyebrow. "Depends on the deal."

The eldest child paused, looking for the right words. "Promise me that you won't let anything happen to Alyssa."

Timon nodded, crossing his heart. Everyone turned at the sound of the door opening. "Anything else y'all would like to say to each other before we leave?" Asked Mr. Shiori.

The kids turned their gaze towards each other, sending their silent messages one last time. The older girl and crippled lad walked towards their new family, looking back at their friends. They both smiled, waving farewell as the door shut. Increto took a seat beside the dark-haired boy.

"The doctor says that you'll be able to leave within a month or two. In the meantime, try to get some rest."

Kai nodded, dozing off as the elder and remaining child left the room. The world faded into nothingness, leaving him in a black void.

* * *

 _Or what he thought was one. He was at a crossroads of sorts, each bearing a differently-colored sky. One path had tan and brown, another brown and white, a copper and grey space looming above yet another. The last had dark blue, with clouds of silver and black shifting above._

 _Above the intersection was a blend of infinite colors, each one unique from the others. Some of them he recognized, others he couldn't name. Something seemed off about them, the way they spiraled and swished around. They acted as if they were the waters of some alien ocean. And beneath those waves, something moved. He wasn't exactly in the mood to stick around and find out what lurked around here._

 _He chose the last path, following the silver road. The other paths evaporated, leaving only a vague bridge. Below was more of the upside-down sea, just as alive as the first body. Within the pool, countless celestial bodies drifted beneath the surface._

 _And he if bothered to look down, he'd notice his own shadow taking on a new form. It grew in height and broadened a bit, shifting into an older version of its owner. In one hand, it held a thin blade, veins of light engraved upon it. In the other was the ghost of a pistol, it too bearing the infinite rainbows. A large piece of armor was strapped onto one of its forearms, jutting past the elbow and near the wrist. The thing expanded horizontally, stretching a foot or two past the sides of the limb. Emitting from the shadow's eyeholes was a maelstrom of sapphire and silver._

 _And there, dangling above him, was a silver key. It hardly matched with the tradition description of a key, though. Rather, it hardly seemed like it could fit into any sort of lock. It gleamed in the dark, like the fractured moon his world has come to know. A miniature-sized version of it spawned around the boy's neck, held by a thin brown thread. A soft light shot forth from it, flying towards the other side of the bridge._

 _The boy had a long road ahead of him, like the rest of his kind. Here on Remnant, life was a journey through time. Nobody knows where the winds of Fate would carry them to, what lay ahead in the future. But as with many sentient beings, they brushed aside their fears, and met Destiny head-on._

 _And somewhere back at the crossroads, three more children around his age were going through their own trials…_

* * *

A/N:

Well... that right there might've been the longest oneshot I've every written. Wasn't meant to be _this_ long, to be honest. Not sure how that happened. :/

The next ones won't be as long (at least, I hope not), maybe about a thousand words at the very least. Updates on this might come a bit slow, since I have a bunch of other projects to attend to. Right now, main plan's that I'd upload the possible main Team of my continuity (I say _"possible"_ because I actually have an... interesting idea for Kai and co. Not going to say much about that right now.). Once that's done, I'll do their friends and allies, maybe some unrelated folk, and some possible villains.

Before I go, here's a little hint for what's to come in the next oneshot...

 _*Clears his throat, doing his impersonation of the Riddler from **Batman: Arkham City**.*_

 _~This little critter keeps one coat for the cold, and another for the heat.~_

Oh, and I'd like to thank Phantomlink959, VerdanThell, Madninja324, and Shadow1176 for feedback on this oneshot/chapter. _*Grins as he thumps up with both hands*_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I do own all OCS in this.**_

 _ **Clairvoyance**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Dates: Uncertain. Two incidents have occurred within this documentation. One was during the winter before the formation of Team RWBY, the other around the beginning of spring…**_

 _ **Location: Somewhere within Mistral**_

 _ **Wintertime**_

It was that time of year again. Most of the wildlife had gone into hibernation, hidden within their burrows. The world (or at least this portion of it) was buried under a white cloak. Ivory gems descended from the heavens, gleaming in the light.

Many of the trees surrendered whatever green they had, and those that didn't were practically smothered in snow. A few shrubs here and there still stood, even fewer with some type of berries. The flowerbeds here have retreated into the earth, waiting for the warmth of spring. But not everything was asleep.

Within a forest, a group of young souls were busy flinging snowballs at one another. Many of them have built walls and miniature forts out of the cold substance, ducking behind them as hail passed over. A few brave ones popped their heads out and leashed their volley, though were often met with retaliation. They laughed all the while, oblivious to the world beyond them.

One child among them stood out. She was a pale-skinned girl, bearing a floral-white wool coat. Beneath it was a beige shirt and caramel-colored leather pants. Her shoulder-length hair was a snow-white, with streaks of cornsilk on the edges. Poking out from the top of her head were canine ears, marking her as a Faunus. An Arctic-Fox Faunus, to be more specific.

Natsumi Tuemessia poked her head from behind one fort, analyzing the situation with her spring-green eyes. So far, her organization seemed to be doing well. They lost a few forts and soldiers, but they still stood. And besides, they had their secret weapon anyways.

 _Herself._

She placed both hands on the ground, pale veins slithering from them. The frost swirled and shifted, changing into a massive snowball. She gave a quick nod to one of her larger classmates, the brute flinging it over one of the enemy camps. She fired a blast of white energy at it, splitting it into a dozen missiles. She snickered as the occupants shouted in surprise.

Her amusement didn't live long, though, as gazed up at the sky. A storm of ivory rained down upon her post, with everyone shielding their heads. She attempted to redirect the artillery, but it all ended in vain. In less than a minute, her entire team was buried under a white blanket.

They clawed their way out, finding most of the other forts in a similar state. Only one was left standing, its owners cheering at the top of their lungs. She could hear some of the other fallen groaning at this, a few cursing under their breaths. Everybody frowned, though, when they cast their gaze towards the setting sun. It was high time for them to head back to their homes. Bidding each other farewell, the children scattered to the winds.

Natsumi pulled the hood up, covering her ears. While she didn't think too much of the tensions between her people and the humans, she would rather avoid as much unnecessary attention as she could. The White Fang and the Schnee family have already brought enough trouble to Mistral. She and her family didn't need any more of it.

She glanced back at the sky. A blood-red seeped from the sun as it sank into the horizon. Bleeding above it was a fiery orange, topped with a lemon-yellow. With the dark clouds around the star, it almost looked like an angry volcano erupting. On the other side of the spectrum was a mix of indigo and violet, with blue at the top. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the moon in the sea above.

She paused, stopping in her tracks. Far off in the distance, she could make out something glinting in the snow. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the object. As far as she could tell, was about the size of a Homo sapien. She walked over towards it, brushing the frost off. It was a rusty old sign, bearing the shape of an arrow. Printed on it were two words:

 _ **Boreas Memorial**_

Curiosity got the best of her, and she followed the white road. After trekking for what appeared to half an hour, she finally came found the place. The shapes of gravestones stood out in the pale background, against the might of Mother Nature. She could make out plaques in the mess, though their inscriptions were illegible. Statues of various men and women stood proud, weapons held high in the air.

She recognized this place. Her grandfather used to take her here when she was young. He would often read the plaques out to her, word for word. Though most of their messages escaped her memory, one in particular clung to her.

 _ **War… War never changes…  
Men do, through the roads they walk...**_

" _Mankind has a history of war,"_ He told her in those days. _"For as long as anyone can remember, it has picked fights with everything. Mother Nature, the Grimm… even itself. The four Kingdoms clashed in the Great War, and Humans and Faunus fought each other in the Revolution."_

On one particular day, he cast her a glance of sorts. It was a maelstrom of emotions, a swirling mess from the past. She couldn't quite make out the full list, but she was able to identify at least two. Regret, and sorrow.

" _But ignorance has always been the bane of Mankind. Far too often, we have quarreled with each other, trading nothing but blood."_ He continues. _"The Grimm circle around us like vultures, and yet we're too blind to acknowledge the situation. Soldiers are supposed to defend their ideas and families, not sacrifice them. Instead of fighting true monsters, we butchered our fellow men. Brothers, fathers, husbands…"_

She knew where this was coming from. He fought in the Faunus Rights Revolution, against the Human oppressors. But not all of the Humans they fought were bigots. No, some of them fought for similar reasons. They feared for their families and loved ones, just as many Faunus did. But when you're a soldier, you have no voice.

" _People glorify soldiers as the apex of a man,"_ He rants. _"Yet they know nothing of their suffering. When you find yourself drafted into an army, your freedom is gone. Your lips are stitched shut, and your heart torn out. You are reduced to a meat-puppet, a soulless machine. And all you can do is kill."_

The elder lifts his hands up for a moment, sighing. He kneels down before her, a hand on her shoulder.

" _You don't need to be a soldier to fight,"_ He said. _"Nor do you need a blade or gun. Your uncle takes part in protests and political discussions, fighting with word and wit. If memory serves, your mother uses the theater to carry out our ideas and dreams. Me..."_

He cast a glance towards the graves. _"I made it my mission to preserve history. It is my duty to make sure that the honored dead get the recognition they deserve, regardless of their race. One's social status in life does not determine the man they become. The road they walk molds them into their shape."_

" _When do I get to fight?"_ She asked naively.

The man raised an eyebrow. _"Depends on what you fight for."_ He said.

She didn't reply. What answer would a child like her have back then? It took her a few years before she could find one. And when she found it, her grandfather's eyes shot out. For a moment, she thought he considered her to be raving mad. He may as well have, given the tension between her people and the Humans. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he conceded.

And so here she was right now. An attendant of Sanctum Academy, a school dedicated to preserving society. If there was one war worth fighting in, it was against mankind's one true enemy. The Creatures of Grimm are by far one of Humanity's greatest foes, next to Man itself.

Something crunched behind her. Natsumi spun around, drawing out a metal rod. It extended into a naginata, the blade popping out in one end. On the other, an aperture opened, revealing a muzzle beneath it. Within the center of the pole was a slot for Dust, electric veins spreading from it. Within the chamber were two lights, one a pale-white and a lime-green.

Several blurs pasted by her, crawling onto one of the statures. They were vulpine entities, about the size of a hound. They possessed black fur and blood-red eyes, with white bone-plating around their heads and backs. Their twin tails ended in spikes, some of which appeared to be coated in dried blood. She instantly recognized them as Yeouui (Korean for " _Vulpine_ ").

They leapt at her, jaws wide open. She willed her Aura into the Dust within the device, channeling it into the weapon's blade. With a slash of wind, she was able to repel them. One of them made another attempt, only to be sliced in half. The others charged, splitting up as they ran. One leapt from her left, but she sidestepped from it. As the beast passed by her, she spun the naginata around, cutting the Grimm up into a dozen pieces.

Another used this as the opportunity to strike. It sank its teeth into her leg, chewing away at her Aura. She aimed the bottom half of the pole at it, firing a shard of ice into its face. She stomped at its neck for good measure, snapping it. The remaining one latched itself onto her back, stabbing away with its tails. She grabbed its snot, her hand glowing with Aura. A thick layer of ice developed around its face, blinding and suffocating it. She grabbed both of its tails, tearing them right off the socket. As it feel to the ground, she impaled through the chest, finishing it off.

Natsumi's fox ears caught something crunching behind her. She spun around to see a swarm of smaller Yoeuui. Judging from their size (that being of the average fox), lack of bone-plating, and single tails, they must be the youngest members of the pack. She smiled. This should be easy. Calling forth her Semblance, she began drawing in the snow and ice around her. Forming a ring around her, she molded the frost into missile-like chunks. She drew upon the Wind Dust within her tool, aligning the shards before her. With one burst of air, she sent them flying at the horde. A great number of beats feel before the onslaught, though many still charged on.

She decided to toss Ice Dust into the mix, conserving her Aura reserves. Mixing the two Elements together, she forced the energy through the blade. With a twirl, she sent forth a makeshift snowstorm. The whirlwind scooped up some of the monsters, sending them flying in all directions. Some of them exploded into black mist on impact, others having their limbs (and necks) bent into awkward positions.

She glanced around, seeing if any of them survived. To her delight, none did. Her ears picked up movement, but it wasn't the usual crunching from before. No, this sound was muffled, almost as if-

Just as she traced the source, it came right at her. It burst form the snow, claws forward. She fell back into the frozen earth, shoving the pole onto its chest as it flew above her. Heaving with her strength, she flung the monster over her head. It landed in a roll, stopping by one of the statues.

It rose with a growl, smashing the sculpture with one of its five tails. This specimen was about the size of an Ursa, possessing more armor than any of its previous brethren. Its lower jaw seemed to be splitting into two mandibles, possessing an extra row of teeth. Its "helm" was coated in spikes, with four beady crimson eyes staring into her soul.

The leader of the pack screeched, forcing the Faunus to cover her ears. More of kinsmen tunneled their way onto the surface, surrounding her. The beasts leapt at her, teeth and stingers out. She quickly converted her weapon into its ranged mode (something akin to a mortar or rocket-launcher), aiming at the ground and firing. The blast sent her flying straight into the air, giving her some breathing space. She fired a lob of Ice Dust at the swarm, freezing it. She crashed back into the earth, sending a shockwave that shattered the Grimm.

As she rose onto her feet, she caught something looming the fractured moon. She rolled to the side, dodging the alpha as it came crashing down. The monster spun around, sending out its bladed appendages. The girl found herself trapped in a dance of swords, deflecting each blow with her tool. One of its pawns leapt into the fray, slashing at her face. While it didn't faze her much, it did give its leader an opening for it. The beast rammed into her, sending her flying into a group of statues.

The impact shattered the relics like glass, their remains raining down on her. The naginata flew out of her hands, spinning into the air. She found herself pinned down under the rubble, her Aura fading. The Yoeuui eagerly hopped onto the pile, lashing out with its teeth. The student was able to grab the jaws before they could close around her head. She could feel its dry, cold breath drifting onto her face, reeking of decay.

She struggled, barely managing hold on. She twirled her head around, trying to figure out where her weapon landed. Her spring-green eyes spied it just inches from behind her head. If she weren't occupied right now, she would've reached out for it. The Grimm seemed to notice this as well, if the spiked tails being poised at her head were any indication.

Suddenly, two of the appendages snapped off with a _"bang"_. The beast screeched in surprise, twisting its head towards the source of the sound. There, on a ledge looming over the two, was a shadowed figure. In its hands was a sniper rifle, weathered and faded. Within the darkness were two glowing orbs, each in olive.

"Get away from my granddaughter," Growled an ancient voice.

The beast snarled, turning its attention towards the cloaked elder. With a bark, it sent its brethren towards the veteran. The man opened fire on them, blasting off heads and limbs as they swarmed up the cliff. None of them made the climb. The alpha growled, deciding to take matters into its own claws.

Racing up on the rocky ledge, it lashed out with its claws and teeth. The man leapt back, converting his gun into a partisan. He charged, thrusting the tool towards the beast's head. It sidestepped around the strike, sending out one of its bladed tails. The elder deflected it, following up with a horizontal swing. He managed to strike one of the eyes, slicing it in half. The Grimm grunted in pain, though it shrugged off the loss.

The thing dashed towards him, swinging its claws in a frenzy. The grandfather simply danced around them, strafing around to the backside of the abomination and broke off another one of its tails. He rolled under another swipe as it spun around, practically foaming its mouth at this point. The Yoeuui roared at him, only for a string of bullets to storm their way into its throat. It didn't deal do much damage to the being, but it did anger it even more.

The man glanced over his back, noticing a small forest nearby. He chuckled, leaping back from the Grimm and running towards the woods. The beast snarled, giving chase.

"Catch me if you can," Laughed the older Faunus.

Without the Grimm breathing down on her neck (literally), Natsumi turned her attention to her prison. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually she was able to dig her way out of the rubble. Reclaiming her weapon, she hopped her way up onto the ledge. She looked around, trying to figure out where the elder and the monster went. She noticed some footprints in the snow, leading to some woodland.

The girl followed the trail, making her way into the frozen grove. There, she spotted two figures shifting in the drifts. The smaller one danced around the larger one, trying to cut through its armor. The beast was able to overpower him, pinning the man against a dead tree.

The younger Faunus knelt down, converting her naginata into its light-alterity form. A scope slipped out, giving her a good view of the fight. She took a deep breath, focusing on the larger entity. She fired, sending an icy dagger towards the beast. It struck its shoulder, freezing the claw.

She switched to Wind Dust, propelling herself towards the Grimm. As she dashed across the battlefield, she converted her tool back into its melee-form. She ducked under the beast, raising the weapon above her head as she slid under. The blade cut through the ebony mesh, drawing out its essence. The Grimm screeched in pain, releasing its grip on the older combatant.

She skidded to a stop, beside her rescuer. The beast just stared at her, clutching at the open wound. She charged forth, dodging her way past the tails and remaining claw. She struck the frozen limb, shattering it. She twirled her weapon around, slicing off the remaining tails. Converting it into its mortar-like form, she fired it at point-blank range. The blast blew off the monster's other arm, sending it and its owner flying back towards the graveyard. The Faunus followed its howls, returning to the cliff and dropping down from the ledge.

The thing lay there in pieces, its remains already evaporating. The elder placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder, smiling.

"A bit overkill, don't you think?" He said with a chuckle.

She gave off a prideful smile. "Maybe," She relied. "But you saw what that freak had in mind back there."

The smile shifted, turning into something more humbled. "Thanks for the save back there. How'd you find me?"

"Where else would you be?" He replied. "There aren't many places of interest nearby."

Just as soon as those words left, he took on a more sadden look. He scanned the area, noticing the damage the beast have down to the resting grounds. He drifted towards one tombstone in particular, inspecting it. To his relief, it stood through the battle unscratched. He couldn't say the same for the other relics.

"Think it's high time we head home, eh?" He said with a weary look. "I'll notify the owners of the damage tomorrow morning, see if they can repair the place."

Natsumi nodded, racing back home. The man lingered for a little while longer, staring at the site. After bidding the honored dead farewell, he walked down the same path.

 _ **Springtime**_

After months of relentless snowstorms, the ice finally began to melt. Beds of white faded, giving way to lush greens. Trees were no longer bare, sprouting leaves and fruit. The dusk of winter signaled the dawn of spring.

The elder sat on the porch of family cabin, reading today's newspaper. He wore a rosewood jacket, with a charcoal-black shirt beneath it. He also possessed simple khaki pants and an ebony belt, along with worn brown boots. A straw hat covered the fox-ears atop his head, which in turn sprouted from his artichoke-green hair. His skin was a deathly pale, with a few wrinkles on his face and knuckles. A pair of sunglasses obscured his olive eyes, though not his view of the world around him.

The building behind him was a modern cabin, about two stories high. A stone chimney built into its side, with the fireplace in the main living room. Inside the cabin were about three bedrooms and a guest room, the latter possessing two bunkbeds. Most of the power came from a Dust-fueled generator hidden under the stairs, with a couple of solar panels built onto the rooftop as a backup source.

The house bore its fair share of collections. The eldest of the pack held onto relics that museums had no interest in (such as shields or torn banners). The second and third generations of his family (those being his daughter and granddaughter) each had their own wardrobes filled to the brim with the latest fashion attire. Each piece of clothing was from a different corner of Remnant, so no two garbs were alike. Finally, there were the library and office on the opposite side of the household. The former possessed books and tomes from across the ages, the latter housing records and the numbers of his business partners.

A gust of wind blew the article out of his hands, forcing a startled gasp to escape from his lips. He reached out to grab it, only for another breath to knock his hat off. It carried the headgear onto the rooftop, right by the chimney. He growled under his breath. Tossing the newsletter aside, he grabbed onto the chimney and clambered upwards. Once he was atop the house, however, it took off again. He leapt down, following the headgear back to his porch. And there he found it, in his granddaughter's hand.

Natsumi was wearing a short kimono, lacking any sort of sleeves or covering for the shoulders. It was colored in a forest green, with canary lines and designs flowing across it. Fingerless gloves stretched towards her elbow, possessing a similar colorscheme. A small, pale-green obi was wrapped around the abdomen, possessing her mark in silver. The symbol in turn was a fox's skull, twin tails dangling from the bottom. A pair of black shorts and some pale-goldenrod sandals were the final touches to the outfit.

Something else stood out, though. A few months ago, her hair was a shade of white with streaks of brown. Now it was the opposite. Now it was dark-brown with steaks of ghost-white. While it could've had something to do with her arctic-fox linage, it also had some connection to her Semblance.

 _Protean._ The man remembered one doctor telling him. _In which one's abilities changer and alter based on something present within the environment._

In her case, it was some form of Elemental power. During colder seasons, she had some limited control of Ice. Not enough to actually generate the substance, but enough to manipulate any present samples to some degree. As a bonus, it gives her some leeway with Ice-Dust. During warmer seasons, the Element switches to Air. The same rules apply to that as well.

"Looking for something?" She asked in a mischievous tone, placing a hand on her hip.

The elder grunted as she propelled the hat from a pulse of Air, catching it.

"How is it that you fly through Dust science," He began. "And yet it takes you thirty minutes to pick through your wardrobe?"

The girl shrugged. "Hey, variety is the spice of the world." She replied. "That kinda makes it a hard for me to figure out how to express myself."

The man grumbled, walking down the beaten path as the younger Faunus followed. Once the two of them were out of the forest, they found themselves before a concrete road. Parked on the side was a cargo truck, waiting for the veteran and trainee. They strode towards the driver's side, finding a man in the seat.

"What took you so long?" He said wittingly.

"Her," The old one replied, motioning towards his granddaughter. She playfully pouted in response.

The driver chuckled. "Ready to head to the museum at the Kingdom? This stuff ain't gonna deliver itself." He asked.

The family nodded, making their way into the vehicle through the passenger's seat. The eldest sat in that spot, while Natsumi slipped into the back. The engine roared as the vehicle came to life, beginning its journey.

"Just a heads up, it might take an hour or two for us to reach the city," The elder's associate informed the duo. "If you ever get bored, there should be some reading material around here somewhere."

Her grandfather removed his hat, hoping to make use of his Faunus ears. He had heard talk of Grimm lurking by the roads, waiting to pounce on any moving vehicle that passed by. Natsumi wasn't so worried, though, choosing to cross her arms behind her head. She decided to take a short nap, confident that they'd make a safe trip.

* * *

Something landed on her cheek, stirring her from her sleep. She grabbed the object in question, bringing it to her face. It was just a leaf. She leaned back against the tree, eager to get some shu-

Her eyes popped out. _Tree?_ She thought to herself.

She hopped back onto her feet, twisting her head around in a frenzy. She was in a clearing at some forest, though not the one she was familiar with. Trees were crowded together, barely any sort of space between them. Four pathways surrounded her, while the skies were obscured by thick branches. She was she in some type of maze.

A strange humming sound echoed around her. She turned to see one of the dirt roads shifting, taking on new shapes. The flora faded away, revealing a silver sea. An ebony bridge rose through the soil, forged from some strange mix of metal and crystal. The branches were sucked upwards by some unseen force, revealing a dark-blue void above.

A flash of light appeared before the bridge, barring the Faunus from it. The light bent and shifted, taking on a form best described as a stained-glass window. It portrayed a black silhouette against a dark-blue background, with a silver object around its neck. At the bottom of it was a single letter.

 **K**

More barriers appeared, blocking off other roads. Only one remained open, and it was no stranger than the first one. It constantly shifted between spring and winter, between warmth and cold. One minute all plantlife was smothered by snow, the next instant bursting its way out of the earth. Time seemed to be stuck in an eternal loop.

Natsumi sighed. Reluctantly, she began trekking down the road. Once she was in, the entrance was barred by yet another portrait. This time, however, it was one of herself. And at the bottom, was another letter.

 **N**

Above the child, a cloud of mist appeared. It twist and turned, molding itself into that of a fox's skull. Within the eyeholes were pale lights, tracking her every move. It gave chase, leaving behind a trail of ghost-white as it shadowed the girl.

 _And back at the clearing, once the girl was gone, the other two pathways brought down their barriers._

 _It was time for another to arrive._

* * *

A/N:

Well, that was one long wait. Sorry it took so long. I'd probably make something witty about writer's block, but I can't seem to find the words right now.

Something I want to touch, though, is her Semblance. It was created before the revelation of the Maidens and their powers. As far as I'm aware of, they don't seem to need Aura to fuel themselves. Natsumi's Protean, though, does. As such, she is _**not**_ a Maiden. Just thought that I'd clear that up before any sort of confusion comes up. If any does (from plot holes or grammatical errors), let me know and I'll see if I can get things straight.

Before I take my leave, though, here's a hint towards the third member of Team KN_.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock… whoops, one of the gears just popped off ol' grandpa!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I do own all these OCs.**_

 _ **Clairvoyance**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Date: A few months before the formation of Team RWBY.**_

 _ **Location: Signal Academy**_

School. Most young folk dread the word. Often at times, it's associated with boredom and pressure. The former from having to sit through lectures and classes, and the latter from trying to get a passing grade on their report cards. And for what? To get a job as some cashier in a fast-food restaurant?

This particular school isn't like the usual ones, though. This one isn't paving a path towards the simple worker, or an artist. Rather, this one is dedicated to one other idea. It's as simple as the ones behind normal schools, but also far different: Combat.

Signal Academy is all about teaching one how to defend themselves and their loved ones. The world of Remnant is a dangerous place, teeming with entities that would nothing more than to drink in on carnage. From the Creatures of Grimm to one's fellow Man, there are an abundance of threats to the people. And it will be up to the students here to protect society. The only question, though, is _"how?"_ Should you become a soldier for one of the Kingdoms' armies, or join the Hunters' eternal war against the Grimm? For one student, it was the latter.

He was a pale-white lad, with messy orange-red hair and bronze eyes. His collared shirt was a brick-red, the tweed vest over it a saddle-brown. The jeans were worn and faded, with tears around the knees and below. Thick boots of a black-and-brown palette left a trail of echoes as their owner walked down the hall. The thing that made him stick out from most folk was his arm. Rather than being of flesh and blood, it was of steel and electronics. Its copper coating gleamed in the light, something that its owner took pride in.

Ualan Kenneth Ferrer strode towards his locker, placing his hand near dial. Copper wisps of energy slithered around the mechanism, seeping into it. Veins of the same color lit up on the door, the gears turning softly behind it. With a soft groan, it opened for the boy. He smirked.

 _Who needs combinations when your Semblance will do?_ He thought to himself.

Reaching into the locker, he took out a navy-blue colored backpack. On the front of it was his mark, a burnt-orange quail feather inside a grey gear. Next to be removed a collapsed device of someform, likely a weapon. Tucking it into his backpack and slinging it across his shoulders, he exited the facility and ran pass some of the other students. Some folk ended up being toppled over by him and yelled vague curses at him, but he paid them no heed. He had more important things to do today.

A few minutes of running and he had made his way to the island's pier. A man at a booth stood before him, clearing his throat loudly. Ualan slipped some Lien into a cup, and the man handed him a ticket with a nod. Nodding back, the boy ran towards the ferry boat, leaping onboard. As the horn sounded and the vessel departed, he leaned against a wall nearby and crossed his arms. He allowed himself to be lost in the music from its pipes, and let his mind wander off. A few minutes later, he was shaken back into reality by the ship's rocking.

He looked around to find himself at another pier, this one belonging to the city's industrial district. Leaping off of the ship and running into the streets, he trotted his way towards one of the local scrap yards. He stopped at the gate, gazing at the hills of rust and iron before him. All of this was waiting to be recycled and processed, melted down for raw materials. This whole city's junk would become treasures.

 _I suppose they wouldn't mind if I helped myself with some of their jewels._ He thought to himself.

He rushed past the wired gates, dropping to his knees at one of the miniature mountains. He ran his hands through the pile, digging out specific parts and pieces. He placed them into his backpack, and moved on to another hill to repeat the process. This went on for a few minutes before something flew past his ear. Startled, he yelped as another object darted past his foot, dropping his bag. He turned his head towards the direction it came from, and saw several shapes around his size forming around one of the other scrap piles.

The shadows scattered, surrounding themselves around the boy. Many of them were men, both Human and Faunus. They all bore some piece of scrap metal on their person, adorn as some makeshift armor. Their weapons ranged from tire pipes to nailed bats, from blowtorches to electric batons, and other similar weapons. The head of the wolf pack, however, was different.

The man was garbed in black-and-grey, save for whatever makeshift armor was wrapped onto his body. The boots and jacket were of a leathery material, his pants bearing a camo-style colorscheme. Tire pieces were melted together as shoulder-armor, while pauldrons were welded from rusted signs. Scrap-metal was the basis of the leg armor, with what appeared to be belts over his worn grey shirt.

A broken helmet covered most of his head, with spiky strands of pale-green hair sticking out from the top. Behind a shattered yellow visor were two eyes, both of them a burnt-orange. One of them seemed to be duller, though, and possessed cracks for some reason. It didn't take him long to realize that it was a glass eye. And though he couldn't see the man's mouth, he could feel a wolfish grin forming beneath it.

What caught his attention though were the massive gauntlets covering his lower arms. They were gunmetal in color, with patches of rust here and there. Pipes, gears, pistons, and more were caked onto their surface. Various tools seemed to have been integrated into them, each a different one. One of them held what appeared to be a blowtorch, rivet gun, and pincers. The other possessed a fire extinguisher, buzzsaw, and drill.

All eyes were onto the boy, or rather, his arm. Some of them also looked toward the backpack, sneering at it.

"Well, well," Spoke the leader of the pack. "Looks like we got ourselves a packract."

The armored man strode towards the student, revealing himself to easily be a head taller than the child. "Don't you know that this is Rustler property?"

The other gangsters edged slowly towards Ualan, raising their weapons.

"Since you just happened to waltz in here, I'll assume that you haven't heard the news," He continued. "I'll give you one chance to walk away intact. Drop the back and we won't roast your ass off."

The boy's only reply was a simple grin. "Nice of ya to offer, but I'm gonna have to turn it down."

A short laugh erupted from the head goon. "Suit yourself." He said, motioning towards his minions as he made his way towards another mount of rust.

Three of them leapt at the lad, letting out a battle cry. One lunged with a makeshift spear, but the boy sidestepped the attack. He rolled under the blade of another, toppling him over with a kick as he rose. Ualan balled up his metallic fist and prepared to knock his teeth out, but another man charged into him. He managed to stop the maniac from sticking a knife into his neck, headbutting him in retaliation.

As the rouge stumbled back, Ualan raised his mechanical limb to block a vertical attack from the swordsman. The lancer tried to impale him from behind, but the boy leapt back as it reached towards him. The lance found its way towards the swordsman's armor, knocking him back a considerable distance into a pile of scrap. A couple of bullets collided into Ualan's back, though his Aura held up. He turned to see the rouge, holding a smoking pistol.

Grabbing a large piece of scrap metal, Ualan charged towards the coward. He fired more rounds at him, yet he would shift the large metal piece to block their trajectory. Once he got close enough, he rammed the makeshift shield straight into the man's skull, knocking the daylights out of him. He heard a battle cry behind him, and raised the scrap up in time to block the lancers blow. It managed to pierce through the metal sheet, sticking itself in place.

Taking advantage of the situation, the boy pulled the shield back past him. The gangster was pulled along with it, and was met with a metallic fist to his face. That same hand caught the rusted blade of the remaining gangster, who starred at him in bafflement. Yanking the patchworked sword from him and casting it aside, he grabbed him by the neck and spun around. The poor fool was then thrown into a towering pile of scrap metal, which collapsed over his unconscious body.

The pack-leader growled, motioning towards more of his minions. They nodded and all raised their submachine guns, firing upon the Hunter-in-training. Rolling behind some cover, he glanced at his backpack, still untouched. Making a mad dash towards it, he slide across the battlefield under a barrage of bullets. Grabbing the bag as he skidded on the earth, he darted behind some more cover to open the luggage. Among the items was a rectangular block, a gun-metal gray with designs vaguely resembling flames. Two barrels were stacked atop one another, the top one being significantly smaller.

Ualan smirked. A quick flip of the switch and the block unfolded into an assault rifle. Leaping over his cover and letting out a battle cry, he sprayed bullets across the battlefield. Many of the goons panicked and scattered for cover, others chose to stand their ground. Ualan ran towards one of them, sliding across the ground as he ducked. He responded with a stream of brass, the Aura around him bursting into fireworks. Another made a mad dash towards him with twin daggers, but he was dispatched with a few bullets. A small group had the better idea of combining their firepower, unleashing a storm of their own towards the lad.

The student ran to some cover, starling a couple of goons (and himself). One of them panicked and fired with a pistol, though he wasn't such a good shot in his state. The other one was calmer, though, and managed to chip away at the boy's Aura. Ualan used his weapon and mechanical arm as temporary shields, before charging into the scaredy cat. He ran over the power soul, firing at the other minion. Though he managed to dodge the bullets, he didn't anticipate the lad grabbing his collar and throwing him into his recovering teammate. Both of them were knocked unconscious.

He leapt over their cover, gunning down another few unfortunate minions. One attempted to perform a vertical slash with his nailed-bat, but the lad blocked the blow with his rifle. He delivered a swift punch to his abdomen and bashed his firearm against his head, removing him from the chess board. As he fought through more and more gangsters, their boss surveyed the chaos from atop a makeshift throne.

The man's good eye flared as he gazed down, snarling. His bodyguards tensed up, swearing that they saw fire blowing out of his nose.

"Release the tincans," He demanded.

The two goons glanced at each other, bewildered. "Bigman, we're still tinkering around with those things. There's no telling if they'll actually work or not."

"Then consider this a test run." Replied the leader.

The henchmen looked at each other. Reluctantly, one of them walked to a terminal and pressed a series of buttons. A soft hiss could be heard just below them, followed by the rattling of metal. Two scrap piles gave way, flowing and clattering onto the ground as a large silhouette emerged from each of them.

Ualan rolled under a horizontal swing from an electric baton, gunning down its owner as he stood back up. Something large and heavy collided into his back, earning a pained yelp from him. He spun around and was bashed to the side by a rusted object. It came crashing down towards him, with the boy barely having enough time to roll out of the way. He leapt back to give himself some breathing room, and got a closer look at his assailant.

Two hulking automatons- possibly from around the time of the Human/Faunus War- loomed before him. They were covered in rust, yet he could still see patches of silver beneath the grime. Both of them had ruby-red optics, with some type of muzzle placed around where their "mouths" should be. One of them had a rivet gun for one arm, a sludge hammer for another. The other possessed a flame-thrower and what appeared to be a drill. Smoke-stakes were protruding from their backs, with glass-cases housing Dust crystals built into their chests.

The unit with the drill stepped forward, letting out a metallic bellowing sound as steam hissed through its muzzle. It fired the mining tool from its arm, the drill splitting into an open claw with a chain behind it. Ualan spun to his side as it sailed past him, colliding with a metal pillar. The machine pulled itself forward, activating its flamethrower as it flew. Ualan ducked under the fires, firing his machine gun at it. To his shock, the bullets bounced off its armor. He didn't notice the other one sneaking up on him until it was too late. An uppercut with its hammer sent the poor soul flying.

Ualan rolled and skidded across the earth as he landed, groaning as he rose back onto his feet. He retaliated with a barrage of bullets, yet they bounced off of the constructs' armor. The one with the hammer came charging at him, swinging it's too down. As the boy strafed around the weapon, he aimed for the glass window protecting the Dust crystal. Much like before, his bullets couldn't deal any damage to it.

The other robot charged at him, flames and drill at the front. Ualan strafed around the construct, firing bullets at its legs as it ran past him. While it didn't do any damage to the robot, his eye did catch something. There, on its back, was a series of gears between the smokestacks. Opening fire on them, he managed to knock a couple of them off of their slots. A metallic screech boomed from the drone's vocal processor.

The machine rotated its upper-body at 180 degrees in the blink of an eye, firing its drill-claw and grabbing him. He yelped as he was yanked back to its owner, and panicked when he saw it raising its flamethrower. He clasped both of his hands on the trap, closing his eyes as he did so. Coppery veins began appearing on the brute's limb as it aimed its flamethrower at him. Just as it managed to bring up sparks, though, it suddenly lost its grip on him.

Rolling as he dropped to the ground, he sprinted off to the remains of an automobile and hid behind it. He opened a compartment within the lower region of his machine gun, revealing cylinder-like objects. A faint orange glow dimmed from small veins on the metal canisters. He sighed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to using them this month.

 _These things better not be a waste of Lien,_ He thought to himself.

Closing the compartment back up, he took a deep breath and charged towards one of the automatons. Firing upon the one that threw him earlier, the metal beast retaliated in the form of launching its drill-grappling claw. Ualan dodged each strike, closing in on the unit. Realizing how little distance there was between them, the robot switched to its flame-thrower and sprayed another stream of fire at him. Sliding under the flames and beside the construct, his finger drifted towards a secondary trigger on his gun and pulled it.

A grenade shot out from the bottom barrel lodged itself in the gap containing the shoulder joint, detonating on impact. The automaton screeched as its arm was blown off, landing beside it. Ualan noticed an exposed pipe in the severed limb, a hissing sound slithering from it. Ualan fired bullets from the top-barrel of his assault rifle, the projectiles creating sparks as they scraped against the opening. The whole arm exploded into flame and shrapnel, destroying the mechanical monster's legs.

The construct fell face-plate first into the dirt, screeching as it fell. The boy leapt onto its back, smashing his fist through the gears and other exposed clockwork. It searched through the chassis for something- _anything_ \- to grab and began tearing out random components. It eventually found something warm and glassy, sending a grin onto its owner's face. Yanking the mystery object out revealed itself to be the Dust crystal powering it, and it swiftly found its way into his pocket. A whining sound emitted from the robot's vocal-processor, though the sound died out in a matter of seconds.

The remaining robot opened fire on the boy, sending out a storm of rivets at him. Ualan ducked behind the wreckage of the first bot, noticing the other arm of the fallen drone. Reaching over towards it with his mechanical fingers, began transferring his focus and Aura into it. As he did so, he thought heard a series of soft "thumps" moving towards him. The more he heard the sound, the greater its volume grew. After waiting a moment, he willed the contraption into firing. Snapping out of his trance, he caught a brief glimpse of the hammer hovering his head before it darted out of sight.

The robot screeched as it was flung into the air, the claw wrapped around it. A thought willed the limb into swinging backwards and flinging its victim into a junk-pile. That very pile happened to be where the gang-leader's makeshift sat. The man cursed in surprise as the hill swung and swerved, eventually collapsing over the defeated robot. The gangster tumbled onto the ground, his remaining henchmen buried under the rubble.

As he rose onto his feet, he heard a chuckle. At least several yards away from him was the boy, mechanical arm hidden behind his back. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and a glint in his eyes to match. He motioned with his organic hand, daring the man strike. The leader snarled as gusts of wind exited his nostrils, his good eye meeting the lad's. The man let out a battle-cry, charging at him as he activate all the tools within his gauntlets. Once he reached just a few yards before him, he leapt and raised the arm that held the buzzsaw and drill over his head. Ualan simply ducked under the attack and his raised his own fist; a metallic one coated in those coppery veins of energy.

It rocketed into the nether region of the man, earning the boy a tearful scream of agony. As he crashed into the earth, Ualan could've sworn he heard a pained whimper under the thug's breath. As he curled up into a ball and covered his prized jewels, the student simply shook his head in disappointment and waltzed over to his backpack. Once it was back on him, he ran out of the scrapyard and onto the street.

Slowing down and taking some breath, he examined the contents of his bag. None of the salvage had been taken during the fight. He reopened the chamber for the grenades, finding a couple more remaining. He smiled.

 _At least it wasn't a complete waste._ He thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and fished out the Dust crystal. _And I got a little bonus to boot._

He looked up at the sky and frowned. It was already a navy-blue sprinkled with glowing specks of white. In a few minutes it could turn pitch-black. High time that returned him. Running back to the docks took him roughly about ten minutes, and the sky had just gotten darker by then. Hastily purchasing a ticket and boarding the boat, he took a seat on one of the deckchairs on the deck. Crossing his arms behind his head, he leaned back and closed his eyes. A short nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

A sudden thump awoke from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, opening those bronze orbs. He shook his head in disbelief at the sight before him.

He was not at the island of Patch, nor was he even on the boat to begin with. He was in an empty room, bearing nothing but the chair and himself. Four exits surrounded him, each leading to a different place. The first was a long and narrow bridge of crystal, with seas of silver below and an ebony sky above. The second was a forest, constantly shifting between a green paradise and a winter wonderland. The third…

The third exit revealed a dark corridor, covered in litter and rust. Pipes and clockwork caked the walls and ceiling, with worn books and torn documents clustering together on the floor. There was the stench of old air and a hint of smoke from the path, along with an iron smell. Steam cloaked the majority of the hall, yet he could've sworn he saw shapes moving within the mist. A metallic rattling could be heard in the distance, along with what appeared to be a scraping sound.

Ualan turned towards the last exit. To his surprise, there was a locked door between him and it.

What was even was even stranger was the presence of sand at the bottom. The reached out for the nob with his organic hand, yet found that it wouldn't tug. A burning sensation swarmed through his arm, causing him to jump away from the door and curse in pain.

Growling, he walked back to the obstacle and noticed a keyhole within the nob. He reached out with his mechanical limb, and attempted to channel his Semblance into it. Yet oddly enough he couldn't feel any mechanism within it. If anything, there didn't seem to be anything to even lock the door to begin with.

A tapping sound echoed across the chamber. Startled, the student turned towards the source to see a silhouette peering from over where the clockwork hall was. The figure motioned for him to follow along, and vanished. Ualan was initially gonna ignore this, but noticed that the other two exits had also been closed and locked up. He remained wary, however, and stood firmly planted in the spot he took for the next few minutes. He strode towards each of the two doors, focusing his power through them. He the same results as he did with the previous one.

The boy grumbled under his breath. Looked like he had no choice but to press forward, he concluded. Reluctantly he walked towards the figure and followed it into the mist. As he exited the room, a glass mural manifested between it and the hallway. A silhouette of the lad appeared on it, bearing a orange-red **"U"** at the bottom of the portrait. A coppery background stood behind him, with what appeared to be rusted gears behind him.

The door leaning to the crystal bridge began another mural, this one featuring a shadow wielding a single-hand sword and an arm-mounted shield. Around its neck was strange key-like piece of metal, with an almost organic curvature. A silver **"K"** was at the bottom of the portrait, the background being colored in a navy-blue.

The second door had a similar treatment, with the shade of a young girl twirling a naginata around. Her hair and the background flickered between two different contrasting colors; saddle-brown and snow-white. Vines grew around the glass mural, sometimes developing a sheet of ice over itself. A forest-green **"N"** was imprinted onto the bottom.

There was no mural for the fourth door, however. Instead, it opened to reveal a vast desert beyond. The skies constantly switched between day and night, the sun and Remnant's fractured moon seemingly caught in an eternal loop. Several eyes began spawning from across the land, each one unique. A strange orb loomed in the center of the foreground, glaring at the exit...

 _And a dark laughter echoed across the chamber..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

That took longer than I expected to get done. Life has been getting to me lately, so I didn't have as much time to plan or write this. After today, things will probably get busier for me on this side of Earth.

Here're some things I'd like to mention about Ualan. Firstly, he was inspired by steampunk cosplay and the genre in general. He also has a sorta Scottish or Irish accent. As for how he got his mechanical arm, well… he was born with a missing limb and the mechanical one was giving to him to make up for that. Oh, and for those of you wondering the name of Ualan's Semblance, its "Biomechanics". If you have any questions or pick up grammatical/spelling errors, leave a review or PM behind. Before I sign out, here is one last riddle about the final member of Team KNU_.

You know, they say that actions speak louder than words. Let's see how much noise this fellow can make…


End file.
